


【锤基】偷吃吃出妙姻缘

by urakugou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urakugou/pseuds/urakugou
Summary: 阔别已久的土嗨系列！看名字就知道有多土鳖了……设定：包工头锤X饭馆小二基剧情梗概：这是一个爱偷吃外卖的基妹儿在送餐过程中和包工头锤哥摩擦出爱的火花，欢乐滚床单，最终赚了钱回老家修房结婚生娃的土味故事。全程欢乐，用词也极其土鳖，如果你准备好了，那就跟我走吧——





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER（ID：龍梨_），WB大号已炸（新号：龍梨Urakugou），随缘居（ID：urakugou），平时同时更新，欢迎来找我玩=3=

（一）  
“大师兄！师傅被妖怪抓走了！”  
“基娃儿！送餐了——”  
洛小基正守着饭馆大堂里的小彩电看得起劲儿，就被厨房传来的一声吆喝点到了名儿。  
“啧……”翻个白眼不情不愿地把屁股从小板凳儿上挪起来，洛小基在掀起油腻腻的门帘走进厨房的时候，已经换上了一副老实殷勤的嘴脸。  
他从厨子那儿领过装好的两大摞盒饭，以及一大保温桶汤，提到停在门外的小电动车上码好。两头来回跑间，那双总是滴溜溜转的绿眼睛愣是没有离开过电视里正放着的《西游记》。  
——这厨子老霍真他娘的烦！早不做好，晚不做好，偏偏在大师兄要去打妖怪的时候做好了饭，害他又不能看最精彩的部分了。  
脸面上不露分毫不悦，洛小基在心里却越想越生气起来。在盖保温箱盖子的时候，瞅着四下没人，他揭开保温桶快速朝里面吐了一泡口水，晃了晃桶摇匀，这才觉得憋闷的心情舒坦了些。

骑着电动小摩托上了路，洛小基一路“突突突”朝着临近的工地开去。  
这是他进城打工以后新学的技能，比起自行车来又快又省力，小基计划着以后自个儿有钱了回家也买一辆开开，好眼气眼气他们村儿里那些舍不得借他自行车骑的二狗子。  
伴着春天正午暖融融的小太阳，洛小基哼着小曲儿驰骋过柏油小马路又颠簸过一段石子儿路，建筑工地“生命是个宝，安全最重要”的红字大标语就出现在了前方不远处。  
他不急着直接开过去，转而将小摩托停在了这片荒无人烟的待开发区一个隐蔽的转角处。  
洛小基是个狡猾的娃，外表勤快老实，其实小心思一套一套的，爱看电视连续剧，又懒又馋。因着家里穷从小没吃过什么好东西，刚来饭馆儿帮工的时候，瘦不拉几的他一顿要吃四大碗，真是觉着什么都好吃，什么都爱吃。可因为饭馆的员工伙食吃来吃去就那么几样，很快吃厌生的他便开始挑肥拣瘦了。一次偶然的机会，他在给这处路上根本没有行人的偏僻工地送餐时，一个把持不住，没经受住那浓浓肉香的诱惑停车偷吃了一回，自此，便养成了每天都帮这群喊外卖的农民工兄弟“试吃”一下的习惯。  
——嘿，看看今天吃的啥。  
贼嚯嚯地暗想着，洛小基打开了保温箱，轻车熟路地挑了个头最大的那个饭盒打开。他聪明着呢，知道那份儿是给包工头的，里面都是开小灶的好菜，比普通工人吃的要好。  
今天的伙食不错，有他最喜欢的梅干菜扣肉和尖椒辣子鸡。保温箱底有他自备的一双筷子，当然是偷偷放进去的，就为了帮忙试吃方便嘛。他可爱干净了，直接用手拈万一肚子里长蛔虫了怎么办？  
洛小基很有技巧地挑了几块最精瘦的肉吃，又吃了几块放正无骨的鸡丁，拨弄拨弄好，盖上盒子跟没动过似的。其实今天的汤也不错，酸菜粉丝肉片汤，不过被他一生气吐了口水，啧，可惜了。

五分钟后，擦干净嘴的洛小基重新发动小摩托，这一次，他将车直接骑进了工地后勤生活区的小院子。  
“盒饭来了！”  
这个点儿工人们还没从工地上下工回来，洛小基停好车一声吆喝便等着负责人来取餐付账，通常都是那个总被他偷吃盒饭的矮胖包工头。  
“诶，来咯。”  
可今天却不大一样，随着一声陌生的低沉的应和，从一间板房里钻出了个年轻的金发汉子。  
为什么要用“钻”呢？因为他实在是太高太壮了，从那小防盗门儿里一出来往那檐坎边上一站，洛小基感觉他的头都快要顶到屋檐了。  
四月的天气并没有多热，可这金发汉子却打着赤膊儿，裸露出来的精壮肌肉跟铁板似的，覆了不知是水还是汗的一层水光，油光水滑，壮硕胸肌上的乳头还是粉红色的，煞是羞人……洛小基不禁咽了口唾沫，突然就脸红了。心里只道是，他才不是故意盯着人家奶子看的，是这二流子自己不穿衣服，真不讲文明。  
心里埋汰着，洛小基又忍不住看了一眼别人凸起的小小奶头一眼，这才将目光移到这汉子的脸上。可这一看之下，他又悄悄咽了口唾沫，不为别的，就因为这汉子生得是难得的俊朗，天庭饱满，高鼻星眸，就连那下颌上的胡茬都透着股标准的美男子味儿。  
——啧……这人的身板儿明明比那牛魔王还唬人，可这脸却比龙王三太子还俊，啧啧，这是哪个山头上的金毛狮子修炼成精了，还化了副上好的皮囊，怕是女妖精和出家人看了也要把持不住……  
“嗨！小哥？小哥？呃……”就在洛小基盯着人看个不停，脑子里还天马行空胡乱联想的档口，那个低沉好听的声音再次响起唤回了他的神志，“大妹子？”  
唔，好吧，只是声音好听，话不好听。  
“呸！你才是大妹子。”回过神来的洛小基恼羞成怒地骂了一声儿，声音大到震得那汉子明显一愣。  
因为某些难以启齿的原因，他从小到大最讨厌别人说他像女孩子了。  
“唔，对不起嘛，我叫你半天‘小哥’你不答应，我以为我喊错了。”汉子虽然被吼愣了神，但自己认错人在先，还是很快老实地道了歉。  
可洛小基依旧没得个好脸色，挑起了眉头把今天的账单往他面前一递，问道：“啧，你结账？怎么不是张工头？”  
这个楼盘开工有一阵儿了，在他打工的小饭馆点餐也有一阵儿了，他每天都来这边，可这个人以前却从来没见到过。  
“张工调走了，以后都是我负责这边，我叫索大锤。”汉子走上前来接了账单，还很和善地做了自我介绍，洛小基这才看到他的另一只手里握了块白毛巾，应该在出来的时候正在板房里擦身。  
“哦……我叫洛小基，附近小餐馆儿的伙计，负责给你们这片工地送餐的。”  
“嗯，洛小基。”  
叫索大锤的新包工头很快按照账单上的数目递过了钱来，还笑眯眯地重复了一遍洛小基的名字。  
在洛小基先前呆呆盯着人打量的时候，索大锤也将他从头到脚一番好瞧。其实真不能怪他喊错啊，这高高瘦瘦的年轻男孩儿生得清秀又俊生，黑黑的半长头发，水灵的大眼睛，白白的小脸，红红的薄嘴皮儿……凑一块儿简直比他们村儿上最美的大闺女还要好看，还要讨人喜欢。  
“咳……我给你取餐。”洛小基被那双弯弯的蓝眼睛看得不自在了，快速数了数钱揣进兜里，便走到小摩托车尾打开了保温箱，将里面的盒饭同保温桶往外搬。  
“我来。”索大锤将毛巾随手搭在肩上走过来帮忙。他的手臂也粗壮，臂上经络喷张，很轻易的就将两摞饭盒同一个保温桶一左一右拎在了手上。  
“小基，能麻烦你帮我开下门吗？”  
“哦、哦……好。”  
洛小基看着他的大手，突然就觉得以后不能再偷食了，不然被这家伙发现了一拳头过来，估计得把他的脑浆子都打出来。

（二）  
至此，洛小基还就真的不偷吃盒饭了。  
倒不是真的因为他怂，怕了那新来的包工头大哥，反而是因为那包工头索大锤大方友善，让他现在都改明目张胆地吃了。  
自打那日初识之后，两人一来二去没多久便混了个熟透。有一次送餐的时候，洛小基随口感叹了一句今天的饭菜闻着真香，索大锤便热情地拉他进屋，让他坐下和他一起吃。盛情难却之下，洛小基同索大锤分食了一份午餐，两人虽然都没怎么吃饱，但却有说有笑吃得很是开心。  
至此之后，索大锤在点餐的时候就会特意多点一份，他打心眼儿里喜欢这个同他一样来自农村比他小几岁的小兄弟，见他瘦巴巴一个儿，就忍不住想塞好多好多好吃的，将他喂得胖嘟嘟。关爱之情满溢之下，他还会按照小基喜欢的口味来点菜，慷慨贴心得饶是一向脸皮厚的洛小基也不好意思起来。  
因为附近又新开了餐馆儿，竞争激烈，饭馆老板得知他和新来的包工头关系好很是开心，相当支持他去工地吃饭。每每新出了菜品，便让他带去让锤哥尝尝，说是随时都能给工人们换换口味，以便拴牢这个大主顾。  
时间一长，洛小基也不再扭捏，渐渐就养成了将中午饭安排在工地上的习惯。

一转眼就入夏了。  
这一天，洛小基照例去工地送餐外加蹭饭，不过因为今天肚子不舒服，他吃的不是很多，在大锤那开了空调冷气很足的板房里看了会儿电视，腹部的酸胀钝痛愈演愈烈，似乎那冷气都钻到他肚子里去了似的。浑身发冷之下，洛小基突然就很想去太阳底下晒一晒，感觉暖和一点应该会不那么难受。  
于是，他舍弃了还没放完的连续剧，告诉大锤自己肚子有点不舒服要先回去了。  
“肚子不舒服？要不要去诊所瞅瞅？”听闻他不舒服，大锤很是担心地关切道，因为若搁平时，这一向偷懒的小家伙至少得看完一整集才回去的。  
“不用了，你这屋里有点儿冷，估计吹着凉气了，我去外面晒晒走动走动就好了。”洛小基说着站起了身，并把执意要送他回饭馆儿的大锤按回了床边坐着。  
“小基。”  
就在洛小基揉着肚子走到门边的时候，坐在床畔的大锤又叫住了他。  
“啊？”洛小基不明就里地回过头去，却发现盯着他的大锤面色有些古怪。  
“咋啦？”  
“呃……”在小基疑惑的目光中，盯着他浅色裤子屁股上那一小团血渍的大锤拿手指头挠了挠腮，一时不知道怎么开口，但担心着小基的身体状况，他吞吐了一阵儿之后，还是咬了咬嘴唇问道，“你……你是不是长痔疮了？”  
“啥？”洛小基一下子被他问懵了。  
他只是肚子有点不舒服，不明白这大锤哥怎么就联想到他生了痔疮？  
“那个、那个你……你屁股流血了。”大锤尴尬地竖直挠腮的手指指了指小基的裤子，然后便见他的脸以肉眼可见的速度红成了一个熟透的番茄，为了缓解尴尬，大锤再次吞吐着开了口，“我……我有那啥的药，你要不涂一点……”  
他不说还好，听着他的声音，再看着自己裤子上的血，洛小基简直脑袋里轰的一声要晕过去了！  
天呐，他怎么就没想到呢？这不熟悉但却绝不陌生的痛感，可不就是……  
“小基你别怕羞，痔、痔疮这种东西上火了就会出血，你这有点严重了，我这就给你找药。”大锤说着就站了起来，拉开小桌的抽屉在常备的药品里翻找痔疮膏。  
“你才痔疮！你全家都得痔疮！大锤哥最讨厌了！”  
见索大锤真一本正经给他找起了药，洛小基彻底绷不住了，羞愤之下大喊一声便推开门跑了出去。  
“诶！小基——”留下被平白吼了一通的索大锤如丈二和尚般傻愣愣地站在屋里。  
看着小基骑上小摩托飞快驶远的背影，大锤不确定是不是自己眼花看错了，就在小基抬腿跨上摩托座子的一瞬间，他仿佛看到他的整个裆部都一片暗红，仿佛那些血液并不是从屁股眼儿的位置流出来的似的……

洛小基骑着摩托开得飞快，很快将有着索大锤的工地小院儿甩在了身后。夏天热辣的风迎面吹来，吹得双眼也辣辣的，眨一眨眼，就要忍不住落泪了。  
他真是羞死了，也快要被气哭了，在偷偷喜欢着的大锤哥面前丢了这么大一个脸子，他以后还怎么出现在他面前了。  
洛小基当然知道他自己是怎么了，在他看到裤子上的暗红时他便知道了情况。不是痔疮，也不是肚子吹着了冷风，而是他的月事儿来了。  
这件事说来有些难以启齿，虽然他是男儿身，但因为先天畸形的关系，他的下身除了爷们儿有的物件儿之外，还多长了一件女娃才有的器官，他们乡下将这样的孩子叫做“阴阳人”。  
洛小基是阴阳人的事只有家里人知道，就因为这个原因，虽然是家里最小的孩子，但他打小就不受他爹的待见，娘又死得早，所以小小年纪就为了替家里还大哥娶媳妇儿借的债外出打工了。  
洛小基对双性这个事其实也没多少概念，小时候他只知道自己与一般的男孩子不同，不能在小朋友扎堆的地方脱裤子尿尿，不能让人知晓，更不能给人看见了他蛋蛋底下的小缝儿，不然就会被笑话。至于为什么会被笑话，他是不清楚的，因为除了这道缝儿以外，他外表看起来和别的男孩并没有什么不同，也长得足够高，所以他一直以为那个多出来的器官对他的生活并不会造成多大影响。直到十四五岁第一次见了红，也了解了只有女孩子才每个月都会这样，他才明白双性这个词真正的含义。  
许是女性器官发育不良的缘故，他的月事儿一直不稳定，有时候三两个月来一遭，有时候大半年都不会来。就说上一次身上来事儿吧，还是一个多月前的事，距离上上次，中间足足隔了五个月。  
按理说，上个月才来，这个月不该来的啊……  
洛小基乱糟糟的心里泛起了嘀咕，可就在这时，他想到了一种可能，而这个可能的想法令他登时踩了刹车将车停到路边，然后趴在龙头把手上将头埋进了臂弯里。  
他要羞死了，比刚才还羞，他想起了这个月来因为渐渐喜欢上了大锤哥，他老是做春梦，然后醒来就忍不住拿手抚慰自己的下面，特别是那道以往被他忽略的肉缝儿……说来也奇怪，只要一回想起梦里光着身子的傻大锤，他那缝儿里就会忍不住泛起酸痒，也会变得湿润，拿腿夹夹被子还不能了事，非得伸半截儿手指进去抠挠一番才能解痒。  
他不知道是不是因为自己最近春心萌动才让这月事儿终于成了月事，但想想这种可能性，他就想立马刨个地缝把自己给埋了。  
——哼，都怪索大锤！  
气闷之下，洛小基将罪过都怪在了大锤身上，也下车脱了上身的衣裳围在腰间，将弄脏的裤子遮起来，反正他平坦坦的胸脯和普通男孩子一样没什么差别。  
他在回饭馆儿之前去杂货店买了包卫生棉，好在他经常帮老板娘跑腿买这买那，就算是买这类物品，也没有引起杂货店老板的怀疑。打着赤膊儿偷偷溜回自己的小屋换好，再偷偷打水清洗了裤子，好在这半天一连串的尴尬惊险下来，他的肚子总算是不疼了。


	2. 中

（三）  
第二日，当洛小基再去工地送餐的时候，大老远就看见索大锤在小院儿里拉了水管子冲凉，见他来了穿条短裤浑身湿淋淋地走到大门前冲他招手，一张被晒红的俊脸上堆满了灿烂的笑容。  
“小基！快来快来！诶哟，开慢点儿、开慢点儿，这段路乱石疙瘩多。”  
“你到底是要我快点还是慢点啊？有病！”  
因为昨天的尴尬，洛小基在来的路上原本心里还有点抹不开，可见了大锤这副没心没肺像是完全忘了的乐呵模样，那点小忐忑顿时荡然无存，被他带动着，也同往常一般，跟没事儿人似的笑骂起他来。  
“嘿嘿，安全到达。”开到近前，大锤稳稳地扶住了他的小摩托，还拿湿手摘了小基的小草帽，揉了揉他汗涔涔的脑袋，惹得他又是一通叽里呱啦。  
索大锤是个面带猪相心中嘹亮的人，非常有眼见力，他当然记挂着昨天的事儿，也着实担心小基的身体，担心得一晚上都没睡好觉。可今儿个见他面色红润，精神头也足，不像是生病了的样子，便没自讨没趣儿地问他关于昨天裤子上有血的事情，免得惹他不快，也白生生弄得两人尴尬。  
“我说你大白天把自个儿淋得跟个落汤鸡似的干啥呢？”把车停好，洛小基在准备开保温箱取餐的时候问道。  
被他这么一问，索大锤倒是像突然想起了什么来似的，拉起他的手就往他方才冲凉的地方走，还一边走一边交代：“饭搁保温箱里吧，等他们回来了自己取，都多久了，你还怕这帮家伙还没这点儿自觉啊？快来，哥给你看个好东西！”  
“啥呀？”手儿冷不防地被牵了个正着，洛小基的心跟着砰砰直跳起来，一时乖顺地任由索大锤牵着他走，问询的声音也不禁小如蚊蚋。  
“你看！”大锤将小基拉到水龙头边，从一旁的水缸子里捞出一个大西瓜献宝似地捧到他面前，“我提早下工晒着大太阳去市集上买的，可甜可脆生，冰一冰咱们饭后吃。”  
“唔……”洛小基是个馋嘴的娃，可眼下，他的目光却全然被捧着大西瓜笑得跟个大孩子似的大锤哥吸引了。他可真好看啊，一口大白牙，阳光洒在他湿漉漉的金头发上，跟闪着光的金子似的。  
“对了！差点儿忘了。”就在小基愣神的时候，大锤将西瓜放回水里又重新牵起了他的手。这一次，他将他带进了自己那间开着空调的板房里。  
“哎呀……不知道化了没，小基，给你买的。”  
进了屋，大锤拿起桌上的一个小盒子递到小基面前。  
洛小基一看，好家伙，是一盒儿要十好几块的冰淇淋，高档货！  
“你给我买冰淇淋干啥？”他滴溜溜转的绿眼睛黏在那盒冰淇淋上，是直直白白的馋，可因为来了月事儿不能吃，所以他并没有伸手去接。  
见洛小基没有接，索大锤以为他是不好意思，便拉过了他的手放在他的手心里，这才挠挠头有些羞涩地说道：“给你赔礼道歉不是？昨儿个乱说话惹你生气了。”  
一提到昨天的事，洛小基的脸顿时就红了，害怕被大锤看出端倪，他赶紧错开了身，走到小桌边将冰淇淋放下：“昨儿个什么事？我都忘了……我肠胃不舒服，今天不能吃冰的。”  
“肠胃不舒服吃药了吗？”  
“吃了，不碍事儿。”  
“那你真不吃？不然，等化了不冰了再吃？”  
“哈！那还有什么好吃的，你吃吧，大锤哥。”  
“行吧，等你好了我再给你买。”  
索大锤说着便不再强求，不过他的这句话倒是听得洛小基心里甜滋滋的，长这么大，还没谁这么爽利地说过要给他买好吃的吃呢……一时间，那心花怒放的竟比真吃了冰淇淋还甜。  
“那我们准备吃饭吧，我换条裤子。”索大锤是不避讳的，找了条干净的内裤和短裤，便当着洛小基的面儿脱了身上的湿裤子，坐到床边穿起来。  
呃……  
洛小基想要错开目光的，可瞟着大锤腿间的那根，他的眼睛就怎么也移不开了。  
真他妈大啊！  
早在院子里的时候他就注意到了，湿淋淋的裤子紧贴着大锤哥的身体，那裆部斜斜的一根儿，光是轮廓就相当伟岸了。眼下这猛一脱光，见着了庐山真面目，又粗又长跟一截腊肠似的，要是硬梆起来，那还得了？  
“呵……瞅啥呢？”察觉了洛小基的目光，将他通红的双颊和耳根尽数看在眼里，索大锤挑眉坏笑了起来。  
“呃……”洛小基一时语塞。也不知是不是故意的，索大锤把个裤子半拉不拉的，一缕金发垂在眼前，那痞痞的样子浑透了，也帅惨了。  
在小基的一时无语之下，气氛突然变得极为暧昧起来。  
“小基很坏哦，偷看哥哥脱裤子。”  
“谁、谁看你了！”  
——妈呀……你能把裤子穿好再说话吗？  
“我去拿饭！”心头哀嚎之下，洛小基逃也似的夺门而出，身后传来大锤爽朗的一阵大笑。  
如果洛小基此时回头，他便能发现他大锤哥盯着他背影的眸光并不如那笑声般爽朗纯粹，那暗蓝的眼眸里满是深沉的欲望，暗暗幽幽的，一点儿也不单纯。  
由此可见，他在洛小基面前换裤子的行为，完全是故意为之。

（四）  
月上柳梢头。  
从按摩一条街出来，索大锤的心头如同憋了一团炽热的火焰，哪怕今夜晚风凉爽，也不能抚平他由内而外充斥了周身的燥热。  
他去找小姐了，为了验证一件最近一直困扰着他的事。  
这件事说起来怪不好意思的，想他索大锤活了二十七个年头，向来是喜欢大波翘臀的美女的。以前在村儿里当混小子的时候，他和不少这类型儿的大妹子处过对象；后来进城务工，虽然改了爱玩的少年心性，一心想着挣了钱回老家盖洋楼、娶老婆，但血气方刚的他每个月还是免不了要和兄弟伙去那么几次红灯区，找丰乳肥臀的大妞泄泄火。可以说，在男欢女爱这些事上，他从没怀疑过自己的性向，一直都是非常正常根正苗红的一条汉子。  
可自打认识了那洛小基之后，不知从什么时候起，索大锤发现自己变了。他竟然开始肖想起了他的这位小兄弟，眼里、心里、甚至是梦里，都被他的身影和面庞撑得满满的！他开始在两人接触的时候不自觉地移不开目光，觉得他瘦巴巴却有个小肉屁股的身体性感，并为此做了不止一次的春梦。  
在梦里，小基是和平时不一样的娇憨妩媚，他总是对他甜美地笑，勾引着他发了狠地疼他、肏他，将他又紧又嫩的屁眼子操得濡湿红肿，也操得他紧紧地抱着他嘤嘤哭喊，放声浪叫……每每醒来，他的裤裆都湿冷一片，鸡巴蛋子也涨得发疼，非得再想着小基撸好一阵儿才能消停，仿佛一夜之间变回了十五六岁的愣头青。  
如果只是在梦里也就算了，他还能安慰自己是因为好些日子都没做了，憋得慌，又天天对着这么个长相漂亮的小兄弟，难免胡乱发情。但这种情况愈演愈烈，渐渐发展到哪怕是白天，完全清醒的时候，只要是对着洛小基，只要这小家伙冲他顽皮娇嗔或是打闹间和他发生身体接触，他就会忍不住起反应，且真心实意地想要拥他入怀，同他亲热。  
这可怕的念头让索大锤感到恐慌，他不明白自己这是怎么了，难道好好的直男还能因为太久没操逼而憋成同性恋？但他对着施工队里其他的大小伙儿也不发情啊……左思右想没得个结论，索大锤还是认为是自己太久没做爱憋出了毛病，所以这天吃完晚饭，他就骑着大摩托直奔了按摩街。  
他觉得自己需要好好发泄发泄，把洛小基的身影同过剩的精力一起挤出体外。可他脑子里这样想着，却还是鬼使神差地点了一个黑头发的姑娘，并在别人问他有没有什么特殊要求的时候，莫名其妙地让别人把眼睛里那个叫“美瞳”的玩意儿换了副绿色的。  
一切准备就绪，幸好，在姑娘脱光光挨着他磨蹭的时候他硬了起来，这至少证明他的身体是没有问题的。在去之前，他还很是担心，担心自己要是对着女人的身体起不了反应，那问题就大发了。  
他找鸡向来是没什么前戏的，这种事儿纯属生理需要，不需要什么温存。完全勃起之后，他戴上套插了进去，发现做爱的感觉也和之前没啥区别，除了一闭眼还是会肖想小基之外，该有的快感都有。  
闭着眼抽插了几下，索大锤发现这样不行，人家洛小基那么单纯，一口一个“大锤哥”的把他当哥哥，他怎么能干一边操小姐一边意淫别人这种下作事儿呢？这对小基简直是一种亵渎！可睁着眼睛吧，对着那陌生的脸陌生的身体，他在身体爽快的时候，心里又产生了负罪感，他觉着自己背叛了小基，明明喜欢着他，却还背着他找小姐。  
喜欢。  
当这个词终于拨开重重迷雾，清晰地浮现在索大锤心底的时候，他就知道自己完了。他喜欢上了和他一个性别的小兄弟，甚至不止是喜欢那么简单，他爱上了，稀里糊涂，在自己都没察觉到的时候就爱上了。  
他想对小基好，想肏他，想一直和他在一起，所有的想法都是因为这个。他并不是突然就对男人感兴趣了，他只是喜欢他这个人，爱他这个个体，哪怕他是个男孩子。  
“大妹子，行了，你帮我吹出来吧。”  
心里头亮敞起来的索大锤打断了因为他的心不在焉而使出了浑身解数想要挑起他性致的姑娘。  
——洛小基啊洛小基，我算是栽在你手里头了。  
他半躺在昏暗小隔间窄窄的按摩床上，拿手盖了脸，直到在姑娘娴熟的口活儿里达到高潮，他都没有停下对小基的幻想。

“甜蜜蜜，你笑得甜蜜蜜，好像花儿开在春风里，开在春风里……”  
夜市上正热闹，不知从哪个摊位上传出的旧日情歌飘荡在混杂了各种小吃香味的空气里，嘈杂，又充满了市井生活特有的烟火人气。  
“……在哪里见过你，你的笑容这样熟悉，我一时想不起……”随口哼着歌，爽利了一番的索大锤准备买点儿宵夜和啤酒回去加个餐好睡觉，但骑着摩托从夜市这头缓慢溜达到另一头之后，他调转车头驶回了工地所在的方向。  
洛小基洗完澡正准备去床上躺着，就听到楼下传来了一阵嘀嘀嘀的摩托喇叭声响，似乎是特意朝着他小阁楼的窗户按的。走到窗边一瞅，果然见着了倚靠在大摩托旁边的索大锤，看见他冒头，还一个劲儿冲他招手。  
“干啥呢？”小基靠着窗棱子笑道。  
“接你去吃夜宵，快下来。”  
一听“夜宵”，洛小基肚子里的馋虫就咕噜咕噜叫唤了。  
这大锤哥咋就这么贴心呢？还能知道他今晚上没吃饱，嘿嘿。  
“好叻！”欢快地答应一声儿，洛小基套上短裤T恤儿就下了楼。  
他虽然是包吃包住在店上，但除了工作时间，老板是不会管他去哪儿野的。  
“大锤哥，你身上咋这么香啊？擦香水儿了？”洛小基出了门儿，隔老远就闻着了大锤身上陌生的香味。  
许是觉得好闻，走到近前他还特意凑到大锤身上拿鼻子嗅来嗅去，天真好奇的模样看得索大锤没来由的心虚，心里头因为找小姐而生出的负罪感突然又上来了。  
推了推小基的脑袋，不愿他再闻自个儿身上残留的大姑娘的香水味儿，大锤找了个借口搪塞道：“工棚里的娃子脚太臭了，我喷了空气清新剂。”  
“哈哈！你不臭啊？是你脚臭吧！”  
“我还真不臭，有机会给你闻闻。”  
“滚吧你，谁要闻你脚丫子了。”  
洛小基不轻不重踢了他的小腿一脚，跨上他的大摩托坐到了后座上。当摩托发动，他自然地用胳膊圈住大锤腰杆的时候，索大锤在心里默默发誓，有了这么乖巧可人的小基，以后就算是憋死，就算自个儿撸管撸到破皮儿，也要洁身自好，绝不再去找小姐了。  
“咱吃啥？”此刻，大锤心里头是翻江倒海感慨万千，但浑然不知这一切的洛小基却把全部的心思都放在了吃上。  
“小吃货，你想吃啥？哥哥请客。”  
“我想吃烧烤。”听大锤这么说，小基提了个自认为很奢侈的意见，末了还坏笑着补充道，“要全点荤的，好多肉串和排骨。”  
“行，再陪哥喝个啤酒，烧烤和啤酒，人间绝配。”  
“我不会喝酒。”  
话虽这么说，可真到了大排档上，配着又香又辣的烤肉串儿，洛小基却一连喝了两瓶。  
倒不是他好酒贪杯，只是那大口吃肉，大口喝冰冻啤酒的感觉实在是太爽了，就着两人你来我往的说笑，再被凉爽的晚风一吹，一天的疲劳和燥热都通通消失无踪。  
“大锤哥，你对我真好。”回去的路上，微醺的洛小基将头靠在索大锤宽厚的背上小声感叹道。  
声音虽小，但在寂静恬谧的乡间小道上，还是被索大锤听了个真切。这让他的心里暖烘烘的，获得的满足感竟比先前高潮的时候还要多得多。  
“这就好了啊？只要你愿意，哥还能对你更好。”情之所至间，他放慢了车速也放柔了声音低沉地说道，身后传来一声意味不明的轻笑，想了想，他又更加小声地补充道，“一辈子只对你好。”  
可这一次，洛小基没有再吭声儿。  
见他没有反驳自己，大锤的胆子大了起来，在酒精和这一刻完美气氛的催化下，他向着前方自说自话般小声吐露了对后座上的人的感情：“小基，我喜欢你……不是对弟弟那种喜欢，你不是女孩子，我也不知道该怎么描述，但就是很喜欢很喜欢，你是男的我也喜欢。”  
说完这一席话，他的手心儿都冒汗了，生怕洛小基被他吓着当场拒绝他，或是至此疏远他。  
“你不接受也没关系，我知道这很难让人接受，毕竟咱都是爷们儿……哈哈，就当听我的酒话吧，你一直把我当哥哥也行，好吗？”  
索大锤问得小心翼翼，忐忑地想要一个回复，可等了好一会儿，他突然觉出不对劲儿来。  
“喂！你别睡啊！待会儿掉沟里去了。”  
就在索大锤准备刹车检查一下这个小迷糊是不是不胜酒力趴他背上睡过去了的时候，洛小基掐了他的腰一把。  
他当然没睡，不仅没睡，还把他大锤哥傻乎乎的自白听了个真真切切。


	3. 下

（五）  
自打那晚索大锤借着酒兴表白之后，接下来的日子，哪怕洛小基没给出个确切的回应，但两人之间摸摸小脸、牵牵小手之类的暧昧举动却越来越多，偶尔还拥抱拥抱，相处起来那气氛是越来越不普通兄弟，越来越暧昧。就连大锤同个施工队里要好的弟兄伙儿都时常调侃，他俩离捅破那层窗户纸成为两口子，就只差亲亲小嘴儿，再困个小觉了。  
小基每日照常来送餐蹭饭，吃了饭要看完一整集时下热播的电视连续剧才回店里。虽然耽搁的时间久，但他是个小机灵鬼，最会在老板、老板娘面前做乖面子，表面勤快的功夫表演起来一套一套的；又因为工地这边是个大主顾，知道包工头子喜欢洛小基，店里对他中午小偷的这会儿懒就睁只眼闭只眼去了。  
这天，洛小基吃饱了饭又啃足了西瓜，腆着个圆滚滚的小肚子半靠在索大锤的下铺看电视，因为天气炎热又没有冰箱，大锤怕剩下的半牙子西瓜下午会坏，便捧了坐在床边的小板凳上解决起来。因着他人高马大，板凳儿又小又矮，坐那上面实在滑稽得很，洛小基看着看着就忍不住起了逗弄他的心思，脱了一只脚上的凉拖鞋，拿先前用凉水冲干净的脚丫子在他背上蜻蜓点水似的来回踩。  
“踩啥呢？”被踩得痒痒了，索大锤回过头佯装生气地拿眼睛瞪人，但因为嘴角带着笑，洛小基根本不怕他，索性将腿儿搁在了他的肩头上，摇晃着脚丫示威。  
“踩你呀，顺便给你的西瓜增加点滋味儿。”  
“我跟你讲啊，你这样是要被日的。”见他后撑了双手半仰着上身，一腿高抬裆间门户大开，近来和他开习惯黄色玩笑的大锤便坏笑着说起了荤话，眯了一双好看的眼睛瞅着他的裤裆，满脸一脸半真半假的警告。  
“啧，好害怕啊，我简直怕得要死。”洛小基这段时间以来已经摸清了索大锤的性格儿，也体会足了他的纵容宠溺，知道大锤不会真拿他怎么样，说着便晃动脚丫用大脚趾去戳他的侧脸颊，一脸不怕死的顽劣表情真是要多欠，有多欠。  
“嘿！你还来劲儿了……”大锤说着三两口解决了手里的西瓜，一扔瓜皮，一抹嘴巴，便扑过来挠他痒痒。洛小基见状立马收了腿扭动着想躲，结果一歪之下，大锤那冲着他腰侧去的手就不偏不倚戳在了他的裆中央。  
“啊……”敏感的花穴冷不防被大锤按个正着，哪怕隔了裤子，还是刺激得洛小基发出一声惊呼，脸也唰的一下红了个通透。  
他那处是从没被人碰过的，大锤的手又有力，一按之下除了钝钝的疼痛之外，还泛起了一股子难以形容的酸涩痒意。  
又羞又麻痒之下，洛小基不说话了，低头咬了嘴唇儿，双腿也下意识合得紧紧的。索大锤见了他这般模样，以为自己错手冒犯了他，登时也尴尬得面红耳赤，杵在床边一时不知该作何说辞。  
“对、对不起啊小基，我想挠你痒痒来着，我……我不是故意占你便宜的。”两厢沉默了一阵儿，大锤主动道了歉，可见小基依旧垂着个头似乎气得不清的样儿，他的舌头都快要打结了。  
——搞砸了，这真的有点过了……  
大锤暗想道。  
他想慢慢来的，让小基一步步接受同为男性的自己。所以这段时间以来，他对他发乎情，止乎礼，眼看小有成绩，小基渐渐习惯了和他进行一些小而亲密的身体接触，也渐渐爱同他开大尺度的玩笑了，一切都在朝着好的方向发展，他是真没想就这么忽然去触碰别人私处的。  
“我是喜欢你，但我不是流氓，刚刚真、真是个失误，我没想摸你鸡巴蛋的……对不起啊小基。”见小基还是不说话，也不抬起头来，大锤有些着急了，蹲床边再一次地道歉，这次他尽量捋直了舌头，态度也愈发诚恳。  
洛小基本来也没生气，他就是突然被戳懵了，虽然在梦里他那处早被大锤哥爱抚了无数回，但……但这是真的摸啊！不是他发春梦发的，大锤哥能接受他多出来的那处儿吗？  
“小基……”  
胡思乱想间，眼看索大锤又要道歉，洛小基把心一横，抬起头来望着他道：“你道啥歉啊……你想不想摸我的鸡巴蛋？”  
——不管了，要是大锤哥不接受他，那他以后就再也不理他了。  
洛小基不是个扭捏人儿，既然他喜欢大锤，大锤也说喜欢他，那他也不怕试他一试，大不了就当他瞎了回眼，从此不相往来便是。  
“啊？”这猛然间的一问，再加上被洛小基那双绿幽幽的眼睛直勾勾地望着，大锤顿时呆住了。  
“啊个屁！我问你到底想不想摸？”洛小基翻了个白眼，心头没底儿的担忧令他的语气凶巴巴的，全靠拼着口怒气给自己壮胆。  
“想。”  
“有多想？”  
“每天日里想，夜里想，巴心巴肝的想。”虽然搞不清小基为啥突然这样问，但耿直惯了的大锤还是坦白地说出了自己的心思。  
“那给你摸了你可别后悔，不管摸着啥，都不许后悔！”  
洛小基说得认真极了，这又像调情又像商议正事儿的诡异阵仗搞得大锤如丈二和尚般摸不着头脑，一个没忍住，就笑了出来：“有啥后悔不后悔的？你裤裆里还能藏个地雷把我手给炸……”  
但下一秒，他的笑容就凝固在了嘴角，没说完的玩笑话也哽在了喉头，因为洛小基直接拉开了自个儿里外两层裤腰，抓他的手塞进了内裤里。  
索大锤感觉自己的手指触碰到了两瓣儿不该出现在蛋蛋底下的小肉，皱皱囊囊有点儿湿，拨弄开了中间还有一道嫩乎乎的小口。他不是个雏，很快就觉出了那物件儿是女人下头才有的，这猛一长在了小基身上，只能说明他是个少见的阴阳人儿。  
——额的个乖乖，这是中彩票了啊！  
一时间，巨大的惊喜笼罩了大锤周身，他听人说过这阴阳人的妙，说是不仅有那女人的器官，有的还真能生娃。虽然他早就做好了同小基以两个男人的身份在一起的准备，但如若他们真能有个娃，那还不是福从天降？！  
这样想着，索大锤忍不住又摸了好几下，感受着那嫩肉回应般的收缩，真是要多欢喜有多欢喜。  
洛小基见大锤哥的脸色阴晴不定的，心头紧张之下，全身心的注意力都放在了观察大锤的反应上，也没空管顾那只在自己花蕊子上放肆的手，颤着声儿不安地问道：“你摸着啥了？”  
“摸着你的逼了……对吗？”在回答他的疑问时，大锤的声音明显变得更为低沉了，甚至还透着一种危险的沙哑。他一边说着露骨的话，一边将中指指腹顶在那处微微张合的小洞口打着圈儿地揉抚，持续的刺激下，直揉得小基浑身颤抖，忍不住呻吟了出来。  
“唔嗯……”  
洛小基听得自个儿发了浪声，这才后知后觉地想起要阻止大锤的动作，可他既已用如此直白的方式表明了心意，向来上道的大锤怎可轻易放过他？是拉了他的手就往自己裤裆处按。  
“啊……好大。”一按之下，小基只觉着全身的血液都冲上了头。在那粗糙的工装裤下，大锤哥的鸡巴早硬成了一管钢枪，被他的手儿一摸，还突突地搏动，真是要多方人有多方人，“你个驴货，咋地就硬成这样了？”  
“嘿……还不是给你个小妖精骚的？给我摸自己的小嫩逼，不知道哥哥我好久没开荤了？”他几乎是在摸着他微微湿润的小阴唇时就自发地勃起了。现下，索大锤调笑着欺身上前含住了洛小基的嘴儿，很是霸道不容人闪躲地品尝起了这两片儿他肖想已久的唇瓣。小基嘴里甜津津的，还残留着方才的西瓜味儿，吮舔起来异常甘美，而且因为没得这方面的经验，回应起他来异常生涩，推拒了两下之后就乖乖地张了嘴任他亲吻，平日里顶伶俐的一条舌头现下软绵绵地让他随意勾缠咂吸，乐得大锤心里头如同开了花儿。  
“嘶……”一番舌吻下来，被亲得晕晕乎乎的小基下意识吮了吮嘴里满溢的津液。  
他是真的被摆弄到不知所措了，这坏心眼的色胚大锤不仅亲他的嘴儿，钻他裤裆里的手也不闲着，几个指头轮番玩他底下的嘴，又磨又挠搞得他痒酥酥、麻啾啾，抖着腿儿直打颤，被他手臂摩挲着的鸡儿也不知不觉精神起来，硬梆梆贴在了下腹。  
“小基，我想……”大锤将小基诚实的身体反应感受了个真切，在手指间黏黏湿湿的软嫩触感引诱下，大着胆子就将中指探进了洞。  
“呃……啊！”异物的侵入激得小基发出一声低呼，本能地就夹紧了双腿想躲。但大锤哪会给他这个机会，一手压住他的大腿，一手就着滋润的淫液在那肉洞里进出起来，有力地摩挲那不光滑有着道道肉褶的内壁，还将指腹顶在那上头快速抖动起了手指，搁在外面的手指也不消停，抵住洞口上方的那一小粒阴蒂来回的揉。  
“啊……啊哈！啊……”洛小基哪里经受过这个？往日里他自己手淫解痒的时候都不敢进得这么深，就更别说还在那洞里这么大力这般快速地搅动抽插了。  
但那股子感觉却非常奇妙，又麻又痒，酸胀充实，让人快活极了，快活到嗯嗯啊啊的浪声儿止不住地从嘴里往外冒，下头的淫水也分泌得越来越多，咕唧咕唧随着大锤手指的进出响个不停。  
“卧槽！饿死了、饿死了，看看今天吃啥！”  
就在这时，伴着一阵杂乱的脚步声，门外头响起了说话声，是工地上的工人们下工回来了。安静的小院里顿时人声嘈杂，摩托声、冲水声、还有二楼钢板走道上的跑动声，齐刷刷传进了这间隔音效果实在不怎样的板房。  
“嗯……快住手、他们回来了。”一惊之下，洛小基赶紧撑起身推开了索大锤。他们能清楚听到外头的声响，保不准儿外面也能将他们屋子里的响动听了去，这样的情况下，哪怕下头已经一片汪洋，他也是断然不敢再继续了。  
“呵。”  
但索大锤却全然不带怕的。他起身锁好门锁好窗又很快折返回床边，拉直还半躺在那儿愣愣回味的洛小基的腿儿，三两下就扒掉了他的裤子。  
“你干啥！”洛小基急了，想喊又不敢喊，只能小声地瞪喝大锤，可他那双红透了眼角水汪汪的眼睛却一点威慑力也没有，眼睁睁的，就看着一脸坏笑的索大锤将个脑袋挤进了他的腿间，不由分说地咬住了他颤巍巍直晃的硬鸡巴。  
“嗯啊……”鼓胀的龟头被那冤家的牙齿轻轻一磕，洛小基登时呜咽一声，卸了浑身的力气躺回了小床上。  
索大锤舔湿了他的鸡巴之后，就将那根肉棍儿含在嘴里，用嘴唇和软舌包覆住茎身，上下吞吐了起来。他一边给小基做口活儿，一边拿手揉搓他的鸡巴蛋，搓着搓着复又向下移动玩起了他会阴处湿漉漉的花穴来。  
这一次，他将两个指头伸了进去，张合着手指撑开那处小穴，在里头又抠又挖。两处夹击之下，爽得洛小基咬住自己的手大气儿也不敢出，生怕一个不小心就呻吟了出来。  
淫靡的吞咽声和搅动黏着的水声中，他的鸡巴快活了，穴儿也快活了，整个下身酥痒成一片，就连大锤的嘴什么时候松开了他的鸡巴，转而舔上他的逼缝儿，他都未曾察觉。他只觉得越来越不够，下头越来越空虚。大锤粗糙的舌尖在他的穴口戳来顶去，舔得他又酸又痒，胡茬搔弄着他敏感的会阴处肌肤，也痒得人心儿颤、肝儿跳。  
浑身燥热间，他拉高了自己上身的T恤儿，双手无师自通般抠挠起了自个儿的两个奶头，他揉搓它们，捻压它们，胸前暴起的酥痒顿时同下身的快感连成了一片，爽得他饶是咬紧了牙关也免不得泄露出些许哼哼唧唧的声儿。  
“唔呃……咳、咳咳……”到底是雏儿，在大锤舔弄了他的花穴一阵又重新口上他的鸡巴时，洛小基没被吸几下就射了精。喷射的精液悉数射进了大锤的喉咙，猝不及防地将他弄得好一阵呛咳。

（六）  
满嗓子眼儿的黏稠呛得索大锤起身狠灌了一大杯水，等他回身的时候，正好看到洛小基半靠在床柱上，半屈大叉开了双腿在抚摸自己蛋蛋下被吮红了的花穴。  
“嘻嘻……”对上大锤的目光，小基笑了，也不羞了，射过之后的他浑身都软绵绵、懒洋洋的，可那肉洞处漫漾开的酸痒却依旧持续着，这让他感觉奇妙的同时，忍不住拿了手指在洞口处揉搓。  
“感觉怎么样？”大锤坐到床边笑问道。  
“哈……好湿啊。”小基笑着探进半截手指头戳了戳，又带出一股子黏湿来。  
“湿哇？这是小逼逼馋得慌了。”大锤伸手摸进了他的腿根儿，拿手弄着他那处儿，两人又黏腻地亲吻在了一块儿。  
“嗯……来。”  
亲了一会儿，大锤扶起小基站起来脱了外面的工装裤。他两条肌肉紧实的长腿笔直，上面暗金色的腿毛粗犷又性感，看得小基一时失了神，但更令他失神的还是斜梗在大锤内裤里那根轮廓清晰又粗又长的大肉棒。  
“想不想咬咬它？”索大锤拨弄了一下自个儿的鸡巴，把着粗壮的茎身描摹了一下它傲人的形状。如同受到蛊惑般的，光着屁股的洛小基俯身横咬了上去，隔着棉质的内裤，他用牙齿轻轻地来回碾磨，每咬咂一次，他的大锤哥就会随之发出性感的吸气声。  
“唔嗯……像冰棍儿。”洛小基拉下他的裤腰将那根肉棒从里面捞了出来，好家伙，直挺挺，硬梆梆，示威似的怒昂着硕大的龟头，简直就和他想象中一样叫人害怕。  
“那你吃啊，乖……好好尝尝哥哥的大冰棍儿。”  
索大锤笑着抚摸洛小基的头，哄他将自个儿的鸡巴含进了嘴里。但因为他太长了，小基觉着自己就算吞到了喉咙眼儿也只能吞下一半，而且被撑得压根儿发酸，没口几下就耍赖似的握着他的根部把玩，只愿舔吮他的龟头，不愿再继续吞吐了。  
“不好吃，我不喜欢。”握着大锤的鸡巴来回套弄间，洛小基舔着嘴唇儿笑得贼贼的。  
“那就用下头的嘴吃，包你喜欢。”  
对于自己这根金箍棒的威力，索大锤还是相当自信的，至少以前被他肏过的那些妞都对它念念不忘。  
“脱光光，躺下，让哥哥好好疼疼你。”大锤说着拍了拍小基的肉屁股，催促他自个儿脱去身上仅剩的T恤衫，赤身裸体的在床边躺好。  
“垫……垫一下。”小基躺下之后抓了大锤搭在床栏杆上的一块干毛巾扔给他，见他不明就里，抬了抬屁股窘迫地说道，“我是第一次。”  
听人说第一次都会见红，他可不想弄到床单上让和大锤同屋的工友见了笑话。  
因为板房里条件有限，低矮的下铺容不下两人翻滚，大锤只能给小基靠了枕头，让他一脚屈在铺上，一脚落在床下，而自己则跪在床边的地上同他欢爱。  
这让他有点愧疚，心里发了誓以后要在家里置办一张席梦思大床的同时，动作也愈发的温柔小心。  
他握着自个儿粗壮的肉棒往那紧致的花穴里塞，才进入一个头就令洛小基呜咽一声皱起了小脸，手也不自觉地抓紧了身下的床单。知他第一次难免痛楚，大锤很有耐心，也不急着挺进，就握了鸡巴拿龟头在他穴口处来回地搅，不时往里顶一下，见他瑟缩身体，便撤出来在整段儿逼缝里上下地磨。  
“嗯呃……呃……”  
一开始是真的很疼，随着大锤的运动，洛小基感觉下面都快裂开了，压抑的喘息间也带上了哭腔。好在大锤进去得足够缓慢温存，手把着鸡儿一下一下循序渐进地顶弄，渐渐的，那股子钻心的疼痛被饱涨的酸麻盖过，他才感觉呼吸顺畅了些，也清晰地感觉那根折磨人的肉棒已经进去了一半，完全撑开了他嫩小的穴口。  
大锤憋出了一脑门子的汗，龟头和前端完全顶进去时，他明显感受到了一股阻力，似乎有一层肉膜将他的龟头拦住了。他试着往前挺了挺腰，小基平顺下来的呼吸立马又急促起来，眉头也皱得更紧了。  
“呃……很疼？感觉还好吗？”  
“嗯哼……嗯……”  
洛小基很是紧张，他感觉自个儿的内里疼了起来，那种钝钝的疼痛虽然不似方才穴口处那般火辣辣，但却像牵扯着内脏似的，仿佛大锤只要一个用力，就会将他的整个下身顶穿。  
“好像顶到我宝贝儿的处子膜了，嘿……捅进去你就完全是我的了。”大锤低喘调笑着退出来了些，而后撸动着根部向里使力。小基带着哭声儿的低喘就没停过，好在他穴里湿滑，大锤一退一进努力了半晌，总算是破开了那层阻力，将阴茎插进去了大半。  
“不、不要脸……呃啊……轻点儿……”  
平躺着的小基腹部微微凹陷，胯骨和肋骨都很明显，随着大锤的顶送，他挺着腰向后瑟缩，牵扯小腹和胸脯起起伏伏，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的声儿不止，看起来就像被那粗长的孽根顶进了肚子里似的。  
“噢……我的天啊，好紧。”  
进去大半儿之后，大锤被那高热的阴道夹得头皮发麻，当下也再难忍耐了，站立起身匍匐在小基身上，双手推着他大大分开的大腿，耸动起屁股就大开大合地抽插起来。  
“嗯啊！啊……好大……啊……”  
“呃……呃啊！搂住我，乖……”  
“啊……啊啊……呃嗯……”  
一番又重又深的抽送下来，大锤算是整根儿没入肏了个爽利，可怜洛小基的嫩穴第一次就遭逢此等巨物，小肉洞被捣腾成了大肉洞，咕唧咕唧沁出了不少血水不说，还被肏得又麻又酸，涨疼得眼泪花儿都出来了。  
但这种难受的感觉没有持续太久，随着小穴内淫液渐多，操利索了的大锤越动越快，深顶间带起的酥痒过电似的蔓延了小基的整个阴部，刺激得他糜软下去的鸡巴也再次昂起了头。  
大锤搂住他上下交换了个位置，让小基跨坐在他的大肉棒上挨操。他分开双腿卯足了劲儿上下顶撞，拖住小基肉感丰盈的两瓣儿屁股颠簸起伏，来来回回间，直撞得个洛小基花心乱颤，整个阴道痉挛着绞缠他的鸡巴，也顶得他气息不稳，腰腿酸麻之下完全趴伏在了他的身上，任由他粗大的肉棒填满他的小穴，将那涨痒难耐的穴儿肏得湿粘软糯，噗叽叽从交合的边缘挤出淫靡的白浆。  
“呃啊……啊……啊啊、啊！”  
洛小基觉着自个儿要被肏化了，浑身是汗，下头也潮湿得厉害，而且随着大锤不断的快速顶送，他隐隐感受到了一阵奇怪的尿意。说奇怪，是因为腹底那种熟悉的憋胀就像平时涨了尿那般，但细细琢磨着，又不似平时想撒尿那般的感觉，而是他的花穴里头酸涨得厉害，伴着酥心的麻痒，急欲发泄却又排解无门，直将他憋胀得满面潮红，下头也发了狠地夹吸大锤的命根子。  
“嘘、嘘……媳妇儿，呃啊……你声儿太大了。”  
感受着小基的热情，听着他一浪高过一浪的叫床声，大锤是很欢喜的。可介于这工地板房的隔音效果不好，他只能暂且先舍了他宝贝儿这如同天籁般的吟哦，他可不想让它被隔邻四壁的闲杂人等听了去。  
“嗯啊……呃！”洛小基也知道这个理儿，可下头被肏着快活得要死，他实在是忍不住了，只能一口咬在大锤的肩膀上，将那些色情的喊叫通通憋闷在喉咙里。  
“唔！嘶……小母狗，被操爽了还咬人。”肩上一痛，洛小基这口咬得可不轻，索大锤无奈地笑着承了这份儿甜蜜的疼痛，偏头凑在他的耳朵边小声调戏。  
“唔嗯……”火辣辣的话语同那热乎乎的气息一起灌进小基敏感的耳朵眼儿里，激得他浑身一颤，下头再难忍住那憋胀的酸痒，一抬屁股离开大锤那根堵着他阴户的火热阴茎，便从穴眼儿里噗嗤噗嗤飙出了好几股透明的黏液。  
“噢……”大锤被飚了一身，小基则挂在他身上如同抽搐般地颤抖，知他这是爽到潮吹了，大锤赶紧将鸡巴重新插进他吐过水的逼逼里，一面感受那阴道高潮后紧致的收缩夹吸，一面抽送起来给予高潮中的小基更多绝妙的快感。  
“唔嗯……嗯……呜……”潮喷之后，小基来不及细想那飙出来的是尿还是别的什么，就在大锤愈发快速的抽插中舒服得低声抽泣了起来。  
他觉着自个儿要死了，肏死，爽死，舒服死，大锤哥这冤家简直要了他的命了！不仅揉捏着他的屁股蛋儿将他发了狠地往死里操，还坏心眼儿地让浑身乏力双腿更是疲软如棉花的他站起来，站在铁架床边，双手扶了连接上下铺的爬梯，撅着屁股继续挨操。  
他要被操坏了，想叫又不敢叫，外面还不时有人来敲门，询问锤哥在不在，想进屋来吹吹空调纳纳凉。没有比这更坏的环境了，也没有比这更刺激的环境了，人声攒动带来的紧张不安，再加上来自身后持续的大力顶送，小基抓着扶梯半挂半站着挨一会儿好插，便感觉自己肉穴里那种憋胀的感觉又上来了。  
大锤感受到他身体的颤抖，以及阴道里愈发疾骤的收缩，就知他又要来事儿了。于是他单手搂住双腿绵软站立不稳的小基的腰，腾出一只手伸到下头揉磨起了他的阴蒂。这如同火上浇油般的举动给了小基极大的刺激，阴道里被肉棒厮磨的酸痒同阴蒂处碾磨出的酥麻连成一片儿，强烈的快感直冲尾骨和腰胯，不多时，他就在这让人无声尖叫的舒爽中半蹲下去，迎来了第二次的潮喷。  
“呵……媳妇儿飙了好多，喷了好远，真是水做的。”看着地上亮晶晶的淫液，大锤搂抱住完全脱力的小基压回床上，咬着他的嘴儿轻笑。  
只不过对他这一次的戏弄，洛小基实在是没力气张口反击了，只用着一双泪汪汪的眼睛发了狠地瞪他。他自认为自个儿的眼神很凶恶，却全然不知他那副被情潮侵染奶凶奶凶的样儿，看在索大锤眼里是何其诱惑。  
于是，他又被心火旺盛的大锤哥狠狠地操了。这一操，就在他饱受蹂躏不堪负荷的小嫩穴里抽插了百十个来回，直到大锤顶进他的深处将他射了个满，方才消停。  
事后，洛小基看着自己一股股流出白浊的红肿小花穴，和不知什么时候被刨到两人身下连带着沾染了不少体液的裤子，气得将它当头罩面砸在了索大锤脸上。  
人家辛辛苦苦打工买的裤子，还没穿几回呢，就被这驴货射了好些浓精，还扯了个大口子，真是气得很！  
见小基抓着被扯坏的脏裤子委屈巴巴的样儿，大锤哥哥心疼极了，赶紧第二天领着他去买了条新的，走街上看着那些以往觉得洋气漂亮的城里妹儿也都没有自家媳妇好看，心里那个满足，简直要当街傻笑出来了。  
当然，这是后话。  
此刻，干了坏事儿的索大锤只能舔着个脸百般讨饶，末了单独骑着摩托车亲自去了一趟饭馆儿，说是小基送餐途中中了暑，带他向老板请了一下午的假。老板看在他这个大主顾亲自临门的面子上爽快应允，还热情地翻了盒儿没开封的藿香正气液让他带给小基喝，搞得撒了谎的索大锤相当的不好意思。

（七）  
在这一年快要过年的时候，洛小基辞了饭馆儿的活计，跟着索大锤回了老家。  
因为开年春天大锤要换工地不在这一处了，而他们也筹备着婚后在新工地临近的地方，自个儿开个小饭馆儿。  
因着小基户口上登记的性别是男，他们不能扯证，于是便商议着将他的户口以兄弟的身份迁到索大锤家的本子上来，再两家亲属聚一块儿吃顿酒席，就算是结婚了。  
要迁户口结婚，两家的父母自是瞒不住的。  
两人先去拜访了洛小基的爹，向来势利眼儿的劳菲一听索大锤是个包工头，来年还要承包一个大项目，对这个新姑爷是一百二十个的满意。因为他们村儿干这个的人都发达了，又是盖洋楼又是买小汽车，而索大锤这么年轻，又是个有本事有主意的，将来肯定能有大出息。  
而这份满意值，在索大锤主动帮他们家还了老大娶媳妇欠的八万元外债之后，完全顶了天，谈论起他来，简直比亲儿子还亲。  
索大锤这样做，全然是出于对洛小基的爱，想替他分忧，让他不至于小小年纪就为了还债忧劳辛苦。可这样一来，洛小基却不开心了，心疼着他大锤哥风吹日晒赚来的辛苦钱就这样白白给了他好吃懒做的爹和哥，私下里没少埋怨，让大锤今后甭管老丈人的巴结和要求，还没收了大锤的银行卡，要管着他不许乱花钱。  
索大锤乐得被他管着，觉着这媳妇儿真不是白娶的，是既护夫来又持家，质朴得可爱。  
等到见索大锤爹妈的时候，洛小基经不住他爹的胡搅蛮缠，便带着他一同去了。  
大锤他娘一见了小基就喜欢，小基嘴也甜，两人一来二去可多话题，只是大锤他爹抽着闷烟不说话，一时间瞧不出是个什么态度来。  
趁着洛小基去厨房帮大锤他娘做饭的时候，劳菲就体现了他此趟执意跟随的价值。  
他比伶牙俐齿的洛小基还能说，瞅准了亲家公肯定是担心大锤要是娶了他们小基将来膝下无后，抹开了面皮儿便直言小基的双性不止是多个洞洞，青春期之后带去县医院检查过的，是真的能生娃娃。为了让亲家公放心，还拍着胸脯保证，说他家幺娃屁股大，别看他那么瘦，以后是肯定能生儿子的。  
听得索大锤是脸红脖子粗，不过也亏得劳菲这一番臊脸皮的话，大锤他爹总算露出了笑容，首肯了两个娃娃的婚事。  
这段偷吃吃出来的好姻缘就此开花结了果，至于洛小基到底生没生男娃，生了几个娃，那又是后话了。

——完结——


End file.
